goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Nolte
Bill Nolte is an American actor. Biography Born in Toledo, Ohio, Nolte graduated from the Cincinnati College-Conservatory of Music. He soon made his Broadway debut in 1985 and soon became a familiar face both on and off-Broadway, as well as commonly touring with his solo cabaret act. Singing A veteran stage performer, Nolte made his Broadway debut in Cats, where he would portray Old Deuteronomy. For several years he was linked to Jekyll & Hyde, originating the role of Simon Stride, but left the role after it was greatly reduced, although he reprised the role for the 1994 album. Nolte would soon go on to play the Gravedigger in the original cast of A Christmas Carol, as well as originating the role of Richard Mason in Jane Eyre and Mansour in the comic show The Road to Qatar. As well as new productions, Nolte also appeared to great acclaim in a number of popular revivals and tours, including playing Franz Liebkind in The Producers (both and tour and on Broadway), Tevye in Fiddler on the Roof and Horace Vandergelder in Hello, Dolly! Stage Cats (1985) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Meaning of Happiness (duet) *Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats (contains solo lines) Me and My Girl (1986) Jekyll & Hyde (1990)(originated the role) *Lisa Carew (duet) *The Board of Governors (contains solo lines) *Good 'N' Evil (contains solo lines) The Secret Garden (1991) Ben Weatherstaff (understudy) *It's a Maze (contains solo lines) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1993) Baker *Go, Go, Go Joseph (contains solo lines) Issachar *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Dreams *Poor, Poor, Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come to Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Any Dream Will Do (reprise) *Joseph Megamix Potiphar (understudy) *Potiphar (contains solo lines) Guru (understudy) *Go, Go, Go Joseph Jacob (understudy) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (reprise) *Joseph Megamix A Christmas Carol (1994)(originated the role) *The Years Are Passing By (solo) *Dancing on Your Grave Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1996) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Parlor Songs (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) King David (1997)(originated the role) *The Valley of Elah (contains solo lines) *Goliath of Gath (contains solo lines) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) 1776 (1997) Benjamin Franklin (understudy) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) *He Plays the Violin (contains solo lines) *The Egg (contains solo lines) Sail Away (1999) Elmer Candijack Jane Eyre (2000)(originated the role) *The Scream (contains solo lines) *Poor Sister (duet) The Producers (2002) Franz Liebkind *In Old Bavaria (solo) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Haben Sie gehört das deutsche Band? (reprise)(solo) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Max Bialystock (understudy) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (Reprise)(duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale *That Face" (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *Betrayed (solo) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *Goodbye! Amour (2002) Policeman *Street Vendors' Waltz *Monsieur Passepartout *Whistling Ballet A Wonderful Life (2005) La Cage Aux Folles (2010) Tabarro *Masculinity (contains solo lines) Edouard Dindon (understudy) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) Georges (understudy) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale M. Renaud (understudy) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) The Road to Qatar (2011) Fiddler on the Roof (2012) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka The Most Happy Fella (2013) *The Most Happy Fella (contains solo lines) *The Letter Theme (duet) *Soon You Gonna Leave Me, Joe (solo) *Rosabella (solo) *Plenty Bambini (solo) *Happy to Make Your Acquaintance (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Days (contains solo lines) *Young People (contains solo lines) *Old People (solo) *Like a Woman Loves a Man (duet) *My Heart Is So Full of You (duet) *Mamma, Mamma (solo) *She Gonna Come Home Wit' Me (solo) *Nobody's Ever Gonna Love You (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Damn Yankees (2014) *Six Months Out of Every Year (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Old Girl (duet) *A Man Doesn't Know (reprise)(duet) Hello Dolly! (2015) *It Takes a Woman (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March *Finale (contains solo lines) Merman's Apprentice (2015)(originated the role) *Opening/Living Out Loud (contains solo lines) *A Broadway Star (contains solo lines) *Merrick's Dilemma (contains solo lines) *Better Than Life (contains solo lines) *Meet the Kid (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gallery noltestride.jpg|'Simon Stride' and Lisa Carew in Jekyll & Hyde. noltebaker.jpg|'Baker' in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. noltemason.jpg|'Richard Mason' in Jane Eyre. noltefranz.jpg|'Franz Liebkind' in The Producers. noltemansour.jpg|'Mansour' in The Road to Qatar. noltetevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. noltetony.jpg|'Rosabella' and Tony in The Most Happy Fella. noltejoe.jpg|'Meg' and Joe Boyd in Damn Yankees. noltehorace.jpg|'Horace Vandergelder' in Hello, Dolly! noltemerrick.jpg|'David Merrick' in Merman's Apprentice. Nolte, Bill